tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Imploring Shockwave
Log Title: Imploring Shockwave Characters: * Acid Storm * Banshee * Shockwave Location: Throne Room - Castle Decepticon Date: November 01, 2017 Players: Baz (Banshee), Bzero (Acid Storm), MightyShoxy (Shockwave) TP: Kill All Humans TP Summary: Acid Storm and Banshee bring their proposal to Shockwave. Category:Kill All Humans TP Category:Logs As logged by Acid Storm - Wednesday, November 01, 2017, 9:15 PM Throne Room - Castle Decepticon :The Throne Room of Castle Decepticon is a large, imposing chamber. Light filters in from blaster-slits built into the walls for defense from attacks. Footsteps echo across a vast floor decorated with a large inlaid Decepticon sigil. The actual throne is mounted on a large dais, requiring supplicants to climb several steps to approach the Emperor of Destruction. Standing around the room are statues of fabled Decepticon generals past who watch over proceedings in eternal silence. Since the hit-and-run visit to the refinery, Shockwave has remained at Castle Decepticon. There are far better places for a cyclops of his interests to hang, but its proximity to the target of his recent interest keeps him tethered. The laboratory has been his most frequent home, but for now he lingers in the throne room. Disinterested in all of the monuments and the shiny throne of much shiny, he instead observes the outside through one of the many blaster-slits while running calculations and compiling data on a datapad held in his cannon-less hand. Acid Storm enters the throne room, glancing around quickly. He then approaches the throne respectfully, bowing his head. "Commander Shockwave," he says, falling to one knee. "We've come to you to discuss something of great import, and to implore your sense of logic. It concerns the organics of Earth -- the ones Lord Megatron has pledged to exterminate. We've come to present an alternative approach." Banshee walks in behind Acid Storm, nodding. When he states the point, she nods, and continues. "Ve, unt several others, are of zer opinion zat humans - and indeed, many uzzer species - vould be more use as subject races, vhen ve haff sufficiently domesticated zem." She explains. "Zis whole extermination sing it feels... it feels too much like giffing up." Shockwave, perfectly capable of multitasking for days, continues to enter data as he listens. He does not respond at first, but once he chooses to do so, he exercises the entirely unnecessary practice of respectfully turning toward those that he is addressing. "I have neither the authority nor the inclination to contradict Lord Megatron on this matter," intones ol' One-Eye, Terror of the Logical Seas, "But I will hear your proposal." He lowers the data pad, his single optic now trained on both of them, "And if I find it has merit, I will convey your plans to Megatron." Banshee looks thoughtful "Er... vell, I haff to be honest, ve hadn't really thought of... actual plans." She admits, nervously. "More... policy goals. Ve mainly vanted to see your opinion on zer matter. Ve haff no desire to ever contradict Fuhrer Megatron, just..." She spreads her hands wide. "Zis course of action does not feel like zer Decepticon vay. Ve conquer zer galaxy to protect it from sings like Unicron, do ve not? Vot kind of military dictatorship /are/ ve if ve turn into zer sings ve are supposed to fight?" Acid Storm nods in agreement with Banshee, at both the usefulness of humans as a slave race, and the poor showing of the Decepticons simply give up on being able to dominate the Earth. He seems satisfied at the limits and offer Shockwave has made. "We would have to find a way to save face after Lord Megatron's threat, while at the same time make a bold move towards establishing control of Earth," Acid says, tapping the palm of his left hand with the index finger of the left. Shockwave stares at both of them with his impassive box of a face. He tilts his head down ever-so-slightly, as if possibly thinking. While he does not care about the humans, in the slightest, there is the very plain and obvious fact that simply obliterating all life on Earth is a very clear waste of resources. Granted, on the other side of the coin, so is trying to conquer the planet in yet another seemingly unwinnable war. What he knows, and what he voices, however, are two very different things. "What you say is not without merit," Shockwave concedes, "There are facets to both sides of this argument that appeal to logic. On one hand, there are individuals such as yourselves, that feel there is a better use for humans and their planet. On the other, there is a war. Megatron seeks to wound and imbalance our enemy in the wake of Cybertron's revitalization." Turning away, Shockwave sets the datapad aside on a nearby console. "He seeks to hurt Optimus Prime, by taking his beloved pet humans away from him. I see the benefits of multiple outcomes, Banshee and Acid Storm, but little to contest what Megatron feels will be a crippling blow to Optimus Prime personally." He turns back to them. "What would you propose that would bring the Autobots to their knees - to bring them low, and break them? That is what Megatron sees. Earth is inconsequential. I have no doubt that our lord has weighed the possibilities. This is a matter..." Shockwave pauses. Of spite? He knows that this is the truth, but he concludes, "Of conquering the spirit of the Autobots. What I think is of little consequence." Acid Storm turns, pacing slightly. "So, to convince Lord Megatron, we'd need something equally crushing to the Autobots, but not as wasteful as the destruction of all organic life on Earth." Acid nods. "You speak wisely, Commander," Acid admits -- not as flattery, since Shockwave is seemingly immune to it, but as a statement of fact. "If we develop such a proposal, will you bring it before our Lord Commander?" he asks. Banshee nods in agreement. "Zough I am not zer planning type... I am more tactical zan strategic." she looks thoughtful, and paces. "But for zer advantage in keeping zem alive? Look how many times zer humans haff spoiled our own plans by sinking in vays ve do not." She taps her head. "Zis is vasteful, if you ask me, Generalfeldmarschall. It exposes us to unneccessary risk - how hard haff ve fought for cybertron? Vould ve not expect zer humans to do zer same? Even sonder zer Autobots, exterminating zer biosphere of a vorld mit sentient beings ist risky." Shockwave nods once to Acid Storm. "Yes, I will bring any plan with merit before Lord Megatron, presenting only facts. Whether what he is told will alter his course is another matter." He looks to Banshee then, and knows that she is correct. "The humans are clever creatures, despite their vast inferiority. It is logical that this factor is part of what has moved our lord to such decisive action. We have labored to drain the Earth of its resources rather than fight the humans directly, and we have often dismissed their capabilities to our folly." He pauses, "Now, Lord Megatron would dispose of them safely and efficiently. While what you say is true, Banshee, eliminating a potential threat in so swift and decisive a manner carries its own advantages. Whatever you bring me, you must weigh it against that fact also. Banshee, you consider yourself a tactician, but your points are sound. Do not discredit your abilities." Shockwave gestures, "Discuss. Plan. Bring others into your circle, if you will, and I will consider what you ultimately bring to me. My reputation is known. I will not waste Lord Megatron's time, or yours." Acid Storm nods his head deeply. "Thank you for your advice and time, Commander. We will discuss, and bother you no further until we have a concrete plan to present." He straightens and turns to look at Banshee, waiting to see if she has any further good points to make. Banshee nods a little. "Danke schön. I... do not believe zere is anysing safe or efficient about zer current plan. It is risky, and robs us of a potential future resource ve may need as much as energon itself. I... planning is not my forte. But I vill do vot I can." Shockwave looks at the pair as severely as his distinct lack of face or expression allows him to. "Nor is emotional thinking mine, Banshee, but there is value in an outsider's perspective to tactical considerations. I would have charged Acid Storm personally with this task if I did not think you capable." He weighs her words, but does not respond to them, opting instead to gesture toward the exit, "I recommend you begin work immediately. Lord Megatron is eager to see his plans carried to fruition, and I will not be impeding him without cause. Dismissed." And like the machine he is, he retrieves his datapad and gets right back to work. If what they have said, or if their pleas have in any way moved him, he does not show it. Acid Storm nods to Banshee and turns, preparing to head out and make a plan. Banshee nods and turns to walk with Acid Storm. "Oi... " is her only comment.